Dean’s Daughter
by Doctor.Super.White.Lock.Ifer
Summary: Dean has a daughter named Madison. She got into a fight at school and then found out her Mom died. Now she is part of the Winchester business. Will she be like a hunter? Or will she be like the normal kid she used to be? Was she never normal to begin with? Read to find out!
1. Mr Winchester

**Do you want me to continue this or Cas' sister? Or do you want me to make something else?**

I am sitting in the office of my middle school. Staring at another girl crying, she had blood dripping down her nose. I just got into another fight and am waiting for my mom to pick me up.

_Mr. Winchester will pick you up shortly Madison, _Mrs. White the front desk lady that I had seen so many times before said.

_Wait, _I started to panic, _Did my mom not answer? Please call her again!_

Dad had only came on my birthdays and left with Uncle Sam. They were always hunting. They didn't think I knew but, I did. I heard about every Demon, Ghost, Angel all of it. I thought they were talking about a story at first then I realized it was real.

_She didn't answer I'm sorry, _She looked back at her computer.

I heard footsteps. It smelt like whiskey and gunpowder. I knew Dad had came. I looked up and saw him look at me with anger in his eyes. I smiled at him and Uncle Sam.

_Come in, _Mr. Kendrick the headmaster came in and gestures all of us to come in. We all came in and sat in the chairs.

_So, _Mr. Kendrick crossed his arms and looked at me, _She sure is a fighter._

_She sure is, _Dad looked at me and then at Uncle Sam.

I wiped the blood of my mouth then stood up, _I guess we should go! _I started to leave when I was stopped by Dad.

_Shut the hell up and sit down, _He sounded scary I guess but, I really wasn't scared of him.

_Wow, sheesh! _I sat down and kept to myself as I heard Mr. Kendrick tell him about me fighting, swearing, and doing all the other things a Winchester was born to do. I felt everyone staring at me.

_I don't know where she gets it! _Mr. Kendrick looked at Dad, _You guys seem so nice._

_Yeah, _I scoffed, _I bet. _I sort of mumbled that knowing Dad was already going to kill me but, I didn't care.

_Thank you, _Dad smiled and we all left and went to the Impala.

_How have you guys been doing? _I am sort of scared.

_Great! _Dad yelled, _Just great._

_How have that hunts been going? _Oh, Shit! I forgot that I wasn't supposed to know that.

_Huh? _Uncle Sam sounded confused.

_How do you know about it that? _Dad seemed very mad.

_I mean the deer hunting, _I barely saved myself, _Was mom not supposed to tell me?_

_Oh, _Dad sounded relived.

I am happy not to be talking about me becoming more like Dad and Uncle Sam. I want to be a hunter like them.

_Where's Mom? _I asked because she always answers her phone.

_About that, _Dad looked at Uncle Sam.

_Maddie, your Mom was killed, _Uncle Sam looked at me.

_What killed her? _I knew it was something inhuman.

_Someone named Crowley, _Dad didn't know I knew that was the king of hell.

_Is he the same dem- I mean person who killed Grandma? _I can't believe I made that stupid mistake. Dad parked at my house.

_Go get your stuff your living with us now, _Dad looked at Uncle Sam and they went in the front door.

A tear slid down my cheek. Mom always comforted me when I cried, which wasn't much. I knew Dad and Uncle Sam had never felt comfortable when I cried though. I wiped it and went in the door trying to forget my Mom died because of the king of hell.

Dad threw me my bag, _Pack anything you can fit in there and bring it to me so I can tell you if it's necessary._

I went upstairs to my room and looked around my room I had always loved. Yet loved even more now. It hurt so much to leave. I grabbed an angel blade I stole from Mom and put it in the sleeve of my shirt so Dad wouldn't see it. Then packed clothes and my toothbrush. I also put in a journal where I put all of the paranormal things that happened in the town or I heard on the phone from Mom and Dad. I went down to Dad and Uncle Sam and they went through my bag to make sure I didn't have any drugs. Dad opened the journal when I wasn't looking.

_What's this? _Dad asked reading the stuff I am not supposed to know.

_I'm writing a book, _I grabbed the book quickly.

_Mhm, _Dad is getting onto me.

_What happened to your wrist? _Uncle Sam saw blood dripping down. I didn't see that the angel blade had cut me. I put my shirtsleeve down so they wouldn't see.

_It was during the fight, _Then I closed my eyes it hurt like hell, _Shit._

Dad grabbed my arm and pulled my sleeve up and see the blade fall out. _What the hell is this? Who told you about us being hunters?_

_I just heard it when Mom and you were talking, _I looked down forgetting about Mom made not crying so much easier.

_Just come on, Dad stuffed my journal and angel blade in the bag. He then grabbed my hand and dragged me to the Impala._

_I am sorry Dad, _I looked up at Dad and he loosened his grip on my hand.

**-At the motel-**

_Uncle Sam is going to get Dinner and then we'll go to sleep and head to the bunker, _Dad looked at Uncle Sam.

Once Sam left I could feel Dad staring at me and he crossed his arms.

_Okay now that he is gone we can talk about how this is going to work, _I looked up at Dad thinking he forgot about school.

_I didn't think you'd come, _I sat on the bed. I do feel guilty.

_Well you still shouldn't have put all that crap on your mother! _Dad didn't sound pleased.

_I know, _I wish I didn't because now I didn't have her and I miss her like hell.

_I am so sorry Maddie, _Dad looked at me with sympathy.

_Why? _I felt something slip down my cheek. Why was I crying?

_I know you just lost your Mom and are going through all of these changes, _Dad sat next to me on the bed.

I wiped my tears and looked into his beautiful green eyes for the first time since he walked into the headmasters office.

_Ow, _I felt something on my left wrist and it hurt bad. I looked down and saw it was popped out of place from the fight. Dad looked down.

_What did that girl do to you? _Dad asked.

I popped it back in place and shrugged, _She didn't do anything._

_Oh my, _He looked at me seeing I popped it back in place no problem, _Then why did you start to fight?_

_I just couldn't do it, _I looked at my hand now feeling the intense pain and saw my Dad place his hand on top of it.

_Do what? _Then Uncle Sam walked in with the food.

We started to eat dinner then I started to wonder about my old life.

_How am I going to go to school? _I didn't really want to go.

_Sam is going to teach you, _Dad took a big bite out of his burger.

_Yeah you'll have someone to teach just you to make sure you actually know what your doing and not just barely passing maths, _Uncle Sam looked at me and laughed.

_How did you know? _I mumbled looking down embarrassed.

_You do know we are family right? _Dad said also laughing.

Once we all finished dinner Dad tossed me a phone with his, Uncle Sam's number and some guy called Castiel.

_Who's Cas? _I asked.

_He's Dean's boyfriend, _Sam said like it was nothing.

_Dad's gay? _I asked surprised.

_Yeah, _Dad yelled from the bathroom.

**-In the morning going to the bunker-**

_Dad, _I said finally after the millionth old rock song.

_Yeah? _He turned the radio down.

_Will we ever go back to Alabama? _I missed my friends and even school already.

_Probably not, _Dad looked at Uncle Sam.

_Why? _Uncle Sam asked confused, _I thought you hated it there._

_Yeah, _I used to hate school when I thought I wasn't going to come home to my now dead Mom and wasn't going to be with Dad, Uncle Sam, and Dad's boyfriend Cas.

I miss Mom so much I can't believe my last words I said to her. It's all my fault she died. I told her to stay home today because I was getting into a fight. She didn't go to work like she should've and I am the reason she died. My last words to her were terrible. I said _I fucking hate you! I wish you died!_

_Are you okay? _Uncle Sam saw me curled in a ball with tears rolling down to my face.

_Yeah, _I couldn't believe that Mom's death was my fault and now everyone thinks I'm a crybaby and I can't believe anything.

_We're almost there, _Dad looked at me in the mirrior on the top of the car.

_Okay, _I wiped my tears and looked out the window then felt a tap on my shoulder, _Huh?_

_Howdy! _Some man I'd never seen before sat there.

_Hello, _I said hesitantly.

_Who are you talking to? _Dad asked.

_Lucifer? _Uncle Sam looked at the man.

_What are you guys seeing? _Dad seemed very confused.

_You can see him too? _Uncle Sam asked. (He saw Lucifer like he had when he came back from Hell)

_Can Dad not? _I asked Uncle Sam.

_Why didn't you tell me you were seeing him again? _Dad yelled at Uncle Sam.

_Well Dean what was I supposed to say? _Uncle Sam shot back.

_I don't know Sam maybe, Hey Dean I see Lucifer again! _Dad yelled.

_Swing low sweet chariot, _Lucifer sang.

_Can you stop? _I asked him.

_Why would I do that? _He asked then started singing _Twinkle Twinkle Little Star._

_Why does Madison see him? _Uncle Sam looked at me.

_I see all kinds of dead people, _I looked at Dad and Uncle Sam, _When we went to Montgomery I saw Martin_

_Luther King Jr._

_When did you start seeing dead people? _Dad asked.

_Oh, _I looked down, _I'm sorry I didn't mean to tell you that!_

_Please tell us! _Uncle Sam insisted.

_Since I was six months old, _I looked at them wondering if I should tell them about the other stuff too.

_Anything else? _Uncle Sam asked.

_Well I see visions of random people in my sleep, _I looked at my trainers, _I also can do random crap with my mind._

_Wait what? _Sam looked at Dean.

_Sam, _Dad stopped at what I think was the bunker.

_Is she like I used to be? _Sam asked.

_I think so, _Dad and Uncle Sam looked back at me.

_Is that bad? _I asked them looked over at Lucifer.

_No! That means we were meant to be besties forever! _He laughed.

_Oh My Chuck! _I yelled.

_Why did you say chuck instead of God? _Uncle Sam asked.

_Because that is what Raphael told me to say, _I said confused.

_You've been talking to angels and you are one of the prince of darkness's special children? _Dad asked.


	2. Becoming more like a Winchester

_We'll talk about this later, _Dad looked at Uncle Sam and then went towards a door near the ground.

_Where are we going? _I asked following Dad and Uncle Sam.

_To the bunker, _Uncle Sam answered.

Once we made it in I saw a man in a trench coat look at me with strange eyes.

_Cas, _Dad looked at me, _This is Madison my daughter._

_Hello Madison, _He has a very deep voice and then he put his hand out.

I've never really been shy. I was taught not to be ever since I was small. For some reason I hid behind Uncle Sam. I didn't want Castiel to see me. I hid like a small child.

_Come on Maddie, _Dad pulled me towards Cas and him, _Don't be shy._

_Michael said I shouldn't talk to the angels who have rebelled! _I didn't know why I said that it just came out.

_When did Michael say this? _Castiel asked.

_When I got into the fight with the girl, _I looked at my trainers, _She was a demon and Michael told me when I met you that I shouldn't talk to the angel who rebelled. Then he was the one who hurt her, not me. She got the demon yeeted out of her._

_What's a yeet? _Castiel asked.

_I'm sorry I meant the demon left from fear, _I can't believe I said that in front of adults!

_Ok, _Dad sighed, _Sam show Maddie her room please._

_Yeah, _Uncle Sam knew Dad was mad at Michael, _Come on._

_Uncle Sam, _I finally said when I knew Dad couldn't hear me.

_Yeah? _He sounded like he was afraid.

_You guys didn't have to take me in, _I stopped and looked down, _I could've survived on my own._

_Don't say that, _He looked at me instead of forward, _Your Dad has always wanted you to be with him._

_You don't have to lie to me, _I looked at him, _I know my Dad hates me._

_Maddie, _Sam had sympathy in his eyes, _Do you really think that?_

_Just forget I said it, _I tried to walk away when Uncle Sam grabbed my hand.

_Your Dad, your Mom, and me all think that you are the most wonderful person there is! _Uncle Sam looked uncomfortable but I could tell what he was saying is the truth, _Honestly when you were born we all fought over who'd have you. We then decided having a normal life would be better for you._

_I never had that either way, _I heard my dad around the corner listening.

_Between me and you your Dad cried for days when he realized he couldn't see you every day, _Uncle Sam looked at me with a grin.

_I did not! _Dad had enough listening.

_Sure you didn't, _Uncle Sam laughed at Dad.

_Sam! Dean! _I heard a deep voice yell, _The angel radio they are looking for Madison! Hell is also looking for her!_

_Why would they want me? _I asked.

_Because your one of the vessels for the Michael and Lucifer. Also you are supposed to be seen by them at all times because of other things you aren't supposed to know, _Uncle Sam explained grabbing me and running to some room that looked highly protected.


	3. The Secret Bunker

**For what Madison looks like. She has long brown hair and green eyes. She is wearing light blue jeans and a ripped pink shirt (from when she fought with the demon) with a small pineapple on the top. She has black converse and a light blue sweatshirt on.**

We all sat in the room that was lined with salt and traps. Castiel couldn't get in though because one of the things they had on the walls made it so angels couldn't come in.

_Dad, _I watched him and Uncle Sam sharpen their knives and load their guns.

_Yeah? _He didn't look up from his knife.

_Why would the arch-angels want to use me as their vessel? _I saw Uncle Sam look up at Dad.

_Because your related to your Uncle Sam and me, _He gave me a small glance.

_Why would they want you guys then? _I grabbed one of the knives.

_Because, _Dad grabbed the knife back, _We are apparently a lot like them._

_Is Uncle Sam Lucifer and you Michael? _I looked up from my hands that were nervously playing with each other.

_Why do you think that? _Dad asked me.

_Well, _I looked at Uncle Sam, _Uncle Sam didn't want to follow Grandpa's plan of becoming a hunter, he wanted to be normal. And Dad always followed Grandpa's orders and would follow to be like him. _I grabbed the knife back and threw it at the bullseye on the target in the room. I made it right in the middle.

_Dean! _The deep voice which I recognised as Castiel called, _They are about to be here to ask if we know where she is! You both need to come out and act like your going to go find her._

With that they both jumped up and Dad kissed me on the forehead. Then they both ran out and shut me in. If I was really quiet I could hear them start to talk.

_Do you have Madison? _Someone asked.

_Is she missing? _Dad asked afraid.

_Did you not know? _A different voice asked.

_Of course I didn't know! _Dad yelled and I could hear him stomp out of the bunker.

_Where is she? _Uncle Sam asked.

They were very good at acting. They did sound like it had actually happened.

_We'll find her, _A woman said and I heard a whoosh.

Then I heard steps running towards me. I started to feel weird like someone was watching me.

_Hey Maddie, _Dad came in and hugged me, _Are you okay?_

_Yeah, _It felt weird to have my Dad hug me like that.

_Mads, _Uncle Sam called me that when he was worried about something, _Are you good?_

_I'll be fine, _I looked at them and saw they weren't sure I was telling the truth, _I'm fine._

_They'll want to look for you so you'll have to stay here until they give up, _UncleSam explained.

_We'll stay here if you want, _Dad sounded like he'd rather that, _Uncle Sam needs to teach you something anyway._

_What! _I complained.

_Yeah? _Dad looked at me with confusion.

_I am being hunted down by like everyone except humans and I need to still learn shit? _I might have over exaggerated. Also I could see Dad, Uncle Sam, and Castiel's suprise when I said _shit_.

_Okay first of all don't say shit, _Dad looked at me with anger than his face softened, _And secondly you'll have to deal with this crap every day, so get used to it._

Mom was never like this. She was more caring and she never yelled no matter how much she wanted to. I missed her so much. I wish I was with her instead of Dad and Uncle Sam.

_Okay, _I whispered embarrassed everyone heard Dad yell at me.

_Let's see, _Uncle Sam pulled out his phone and whistled, _I turns out you haven't actually learned anything since 3rd grade. Your in 7th Maddie._

_I know, _I looked up at him with eyes saying _Please don't make me go back to learning word problems._

_Okay, _He took pity, _What's the last thing you remember knowing?_

_I don't know, _Of course I knew but, it'd be embarrassing saying as it was before 3rd grade.

_Come on, _Uncle Sam gave me eyes saying _Or else we'll have to do 3rd grade maths._

_Fine, _I remembered something from 6th grade, _I remember integers._

_Like positive and negative numbers? _He asked with a strange look.

_I only pay attention if I can do it! _I shrugged.

_Okay, _Uncle Sam sighed, _What fo you remember about them?_

_They are positive and negative numbers, _I looked at him with complete honesty.

_This'll be a long time, _Uncle Sam looked at Dad and Dad left as if he didn't want to hear my crap.


	4. It’s Just A Dream

Dad went to get some groceries and since I can't go anywhere because everyone is looking for me, so Uncle Sam agreed to watch me.

_Uncle Sam, _I up from the maths book, _This is stupid. _

_No it's not, _He had a tone like I offended him.

_I won't need algebra while I'm hunting with you guys, _I grabbed a knife, _I'll need to learn how to use weapons and to fight!_

_You will need to learn that, _He took the knife back, _Eventually but, for now you need to learn maths._

_I don't want to do this anymore! _I yelled.

_How old are you? _Uncle Sam crossed his arms.

_I'm 13, _I looked around to make sure dad wasn't around before I said this next bit, _How about your old ass?_

_Woah! _Uncle Sam seemed generally surprised.

_I'm sorry Uncle Sam, _I knew I shouldn't have said that but I had been so mad lately. I've been couped up in the bunker for a few days already.

_What's wrong? _He stood up from the chair and grabbed my thin shoulders.

_I'm fine Uncle Sam, _I looked anywhere but his eyes until his finger made me look at him.

_Please tell me the truth Maddie, _He sounded more sympathetic than mad at my response.

_I'll be okay, _I gave a small reassuring smile by seeing him look at me like he was worried.

_Are you sure Mads? _He loosened his grip a little letting me know this was my last chance to talk to him.

_Stop calling me that! _I don't know why I acted out so much recently because that had been protecting me and helping me.

_Maddie! _I heard an angry Winchester.

_We were just practicing for a story we're writing, _Uncle Sam could tell I was finished with being locked up in one space in the huge bunker.

_Well I have beer, _Dad looked at me and saw a look in my eyes I didn't know he could see and he sighed, _Maddie what's wrong? _

I felt Uncle Sam put his hands on my shoulders as an assuring feeling saying _You can talk to us if you need to_. That was all I needed but, I knew they already knew I was just so done with everybody's shit, _I'll be okay Dad._

I pushed myself out of Uncle Sam's strong grasp and grabbed a beer playfully before Dad took it and replaced it with a soda.

_That joke still isn't funny, _He rolled his eyes but the whole thing made Uncle Sam giggle, _It's not funny Sam!_

_No! _He yelled at me, _It's not funny at all! _He tried not to smile while saying it but it broke out.

Uncle Sam and Dad looked at my Maths book to see what I got done. I quickly shut it seeing the horrified look on their faces.

_What was that Mads? _Uncle Sam saw Dad wasn't going to anything about it.

_What was what? _I couldn't help but look at him like I didn't know what he was talking about.

They both walked out of the room to talk about the picture I had drawn, I drew Lucifer. He was for sure getting closer to us and was trying to get me to say yes during my dream. He also was trying to get me to tell him where we were. Soon they came in and I could see worry and fear in eyes.

_Madison, _Dad came towards me, _Are you okay?_

_I'm fine Dad, _I rolled my eyes.

_I wasn't, _Uncle Sam piped in, _When I dreamt about Lucifer I was not okay._

_I didn't dream about Lucifer, _I tried to lie to get them off my back. Then Dad stood up and his sympathy faded a little but was still there along with crossed arms.

_What the hell did you draw then? _He had a stern voice saying I needed to tell the truth this time. Which only made me look down and let silence fill the room.

_It was just a dream Dean! _I yelled when I saw he wanted me to answer. I quickly ran out of the heavily protected room and ran through the maze of the bunker trying to get out. When I realized I couldn't find anywhere I could leave and if I did leave then Lucifer would find me, I sat down wherever the hell I was and tried to keep from crying as I heared hurried footsteps run around the bunker. I felt a tear slip down my face and so I hid my face in my knees. I then heard Uncle Sam come close to me and stop.

_Did you just call him Dean? _Uncle Sam asked amused.

_I guess, _I looked up at him when I knew I didn't look like I had been crying. I saw sympathy in Uncle Sam's eyes as we both heard Dad run to where we were.

_What the hell were you thinking? _Dad yelled, _You could've been killed!_

_No I wouldn't, _I looked at him very confused.

_Why wouldn't you? _Uncle Sam asked before Dad had a chance to talk.

_He said not to tell you guys, _I responded.

_Who? _Dad had the same stern voice.

_Michael, _I looked at them, _Michael told me._

_Michael? _Dad looked confused.

_Lucifer doesn't want to use me he wants Uncle Sam! _I answered.

_Why does Michael want you and not me? _Dad asked.

_Jealous are you? _I said with a smirk. I stop smiling when they were both confused, _I'm more like you Dad I'm nothing like Uncle Sam._

Dad seemed to be afraid. I knew that he didn't like that was basically an exact copy of him.

_Maddie, _Dad was angry.

_You know I'm exactly like you! _I couldn't help but raise my voice a little, _From the fights, swearing, wanting to follow in my dads footsteps, and Mom dying. _I whispered following in my dads footsteps and mom dying so they could barely hear me.

_You want to live like this, _Dad was completely confused, _In fear?_

_Well Dad, _I looked at him with a sad smile, _Either way it's going to kick me in the ass and I will have to become a hunter. I might as well enjoy it._

_I wish I was that smart when I was your age, _Uncle Sam scoffed.

Dad picked me up of the ground and we all walked back to the room that was protected heavily. Dad told Uncle Sam to stop before he went into the room and it was just me and him in a room that nobody could hear what was going on on the outside. We could hear the outside of it but they couldn't hear us.

_I've got to admit you scared the hell out of your Uncle Sam and me when you ran off, _Dad looked away and scoffed, _I thought you were going to go outside._

_I'm not that stupid! _I yelled knowing he thought I was.

_I know your not stupid! _He yelled back, _I'm worried about you!_

_Stop saying that if you don't mean it! _I looked down knowing he was going to kill me for even thinking it.

_Madison I love you with all my heart, _He seemed offended.

_You weren't around enough to actually know who I am Dad! _I yelled back.

_I was trying to protect you and your mother! _He lowered his voice but was still clearly angry.

_Look how far that got you! _I'm pissed at him.

_Madison I'm so sorry your Mom just died but- _He got interupted by me.

_I don't care that Mom died okay! _I yelled which hurt me to even say but I had to make him at least think I was okay with it, _I hated that bitch as much as I hate _you_ and Uncle Sam!_

_Madison I swear to Chuck I will kick your ass! _He yelled and stomped out of the room with what I think is tears in his eyes. I never thought about him being sad. He always is such a strong man.

_Maddie? _Uncle Sam knocked before standing next to me and giving a sad smile.

_What do you want? _I snapped.

_Look I don't know what went on in here but, you both need to calm down, _He had the same stern tone Dad did when he was mad at me.

_Shut up Uncle Sam, _I went over and sat in one of the wooden chairs.

_Madison, _Uncle Sam gave me a warning tone I'd never heard him give me.

_Uncle Sam, _I gave the same tone. I saw Dad walk in.

_Maddie if I hear you say one more word other than sorry then you won't want to be sitting in that chair! _Dad yelled which made me blush knowing Uncle Sam heard.

_Yeah Maddie, _Lucifer had popped up again, _Don't be bad! _He gave me a pouty face.


End file.
